Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180122015909
So uh this post was supposed to be B Rank but I got carried away and did C Rank also, so uh yay I would do D and E Ranks too but it's late rn and I'm super fucking tired, I'll do them once I wake up later today (past midnite here bois) Ape-X B+ > B Slow, easily denied, average skills Blockheart B+ >>>>> C- Really below average attacker, even Shannara is better than him, a Dinosaur made out of legos isn't the toughest thing as long as you don't step on him Dracontium B+ >> B- Slow, easily denied, averag- oh wait General Uria B+ > B Meh Skills Lord Moltus B+ >>>>>> D+ Bad Stats, mediocre skills, also easily denied rofl Megapolaris B+ >>>>>>> D The worst Metal Legendary by far, his speed and trait are bad and his skills aren't great, a Shield and Damage Return is counter-intuitive, as you don't return damage since the Shield makes you take 0 damage Mr Flaky B+ >> B- While he may be able to give himself Precision, Haste and Slow are still shit Osteoclast B+ > B Super Slow, poor Life, not the greatest skills Rabies B+ >>>>> C- Extremely mediocre Attacker, outclassed bu even Darmith's Pet Raccoon B+ >>>>>>>>> E+ The worst Fire Legendary in the game, he has 1 good skill, which is a 2 CD AOE Daze, everything else is mediocre at best Shakti B+ >>> C+ Slow, easily denied, doesn't have any great skills The Prisoner B+ >>>> C A Slow Water Monster is a dead Water Monster, his trait doesn't help either Ultrabot B+ >>> C+ Shit skills Uriel B+ >> B- The Undertaker, Metalisha and Sammy all have better resurrection skills than Uriel, also his other skills other than his resurrection aren't all that great Warthak the Skullcrusher B+ >> A So uh apparently Warthak is immune to Mega Stun, exclusive forms to Possession (Mega, Corrupted and Hacked being the major ones) and Mega Freeze, so he should move up Wildcat B+ >> B- Not many good skills C.Y.M.O. B >>>>>> D Really slow, easily denied, meh skills Flirty B >> C+ Weak, Slow, other than an AOE Daze not great skills Holter's Pet B > B- Really outclassed as a Tank, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally slow L.o.t.A. B >>>>>> D No Breedable should be this high other than Laomu and maybe Arch Knight Panda Claus B >>>> C- He doesn't have many good skills, his Strength is shit considering he can actually deal damage Pixelion B >> C+ Every 50% Chance Skills released after Samael are 100%, Pixelion was not released after Samael Son-Cookie B >>> C Mediocre supporter Super Dan B >> C+ Slow, easily denied, meh skills Super Tomato B + B- His AOE Possession is not good, his other skills are good but not good enough The Firestorm B >>>>> D+ Really slow, easily denied, mediocre skills Drekk B- >> C His Stats aren't anything impressive, his skills are mediocre and his trait is shit Faugnar B- >> B+ This is the first rise in this Ranking lol, anyway, he can go ghost and Evade everything, he has an AOE Daze, an AOE Blind and an AOE Damage Reduction and he can Heal himself with Gaseous Fighter, he's pretty versatile Goldfield B- >>>>>> D- Goldfield is dropping for the same reason MMOnster is, however replace Adventure Map with Survival Dungeons, this VR (Viability Ranking, not Virtual Reality kek) Ranks Monsters based on how good they do in PvP and Team Wars, not Dungeons and Adventure Map, he has (other than his Life) mediocre stats and mediocre skills, Life Channeling is actually pretty good to combo with VoltaiK and Zyla, so that prevents Goldfield from dropping to E Rank Worker Hulk B- >>>> D+ Worker Hulk's Speed at Level 130 is 3038, combo that with Immune to Blind and what you have is wasted potential, the only way for Worker Hulk to be anything more than dead weight you must pair him up with Demise, Metalisha or Sammy, sure some monsters rely on teammates (*cough* Timerion *cough*), but Worker Hulk takes it to the extreme Tryon B- > C+ Slow, easily denied Arch Knight C+ >>> B+ Pretty underrated, he's Breedable so you can fix his slow Speed and low Power, his Skills aren't bad either Hayman C+ >>>>> D- Trash Nemestrinus C+ >>>>>> E+ Trash, extremely outclassed Chocolove C >> D+ Shit skills other than a 2 CD AOE Blind Darmith's Pet C > C+ He's in way too many books kek Darkzgul C >>> B Underrated like Arch Knight Lostyghost C > C+ I wish Lostyghost was breedable :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(, he's such wasted potential, he is the Ultimate Anti-Timerion Monster as every single Skill he has has 0 CD, he also is Faster than Krampus and Jasastur and ties in Speed with Metalisha and Zimnyaya (and other irrevelant Monsters), if he was breedable he would be way higher, but he isn't :( ML-1 YAMATO C >> B- He has some decent Skills, definetly good enough to rise out of C Tier